Raccoon Letters
by Goldfield
Summary: Raccoon City, 1998. O incidente, a epidemia. E tudo que restou após a destruição da cidade foram os relatos de seus habitantes e as notícias sobre o ocorrido...
1. Introdução

**Raccoon Letters**

_**Introdução**_

Raccoon City. Sua destruição e os fatos que levaram a ela marcaram a História do universo Resident Evil. E o trabalho do historiador consiste na análise de documentos, a investigação de relatos e registros de determinada época que o ajudem a reconstituir os acontecimentos.

Os games da série Resident Evil sempre contaram com tais documentos, os "Files". Através deles o jogador consegue desvendar desde os eventos que levaram às epidemias virais, às sagas desesperadas daqueles que tentaram sobreviver.

Os "Files" que se seguem foram feitos por mim, ou seja, compõem um material redigido por um fã. Publicados originalmente na seção "Raccoon Letters" do site F.Y.F.R.E. e agora novamente revisados, eles tentam reconstituir parte das aterradoras horas no ápice da infecção de Raccoon City pelo T-Virus, além de alguns acontecimentos precedentes e posteriores. Espero que os leitores consigam se sentir na cidade repleta de zumbis ao lê-los.

– _O autor._

_(Seguem os Relatos)_


	2. Os Relatos

_**Os Relatos:**_

DIÁRIO DE TERRY LOGAN:

_Este diário foi encontrado nos escombros do Logan Hotel, localizado dez quadras ao sul do R.P.D., pertencendo ao gerente do lugar, Terry Logan._

Domingo, 20 de setembro de 1998.

Eu estou com muito medo. Essa doença está atingindo a todos na cidade. Meu amigo Brian Irons disse que os hospitais logo estarão cheios. Isso tudo é muito ruim para mim, pois a clientela vai diminuir cada vez mais. Raccoon City atrai muitos turistas por suas belezas naturais e trilhas na região de Arklay. Ou pelo menos atraía... Hoje eu e minhas filhas visitamos a Torre do Relógio e participamos da celebração realizada pelo reverendo Justin na capela em memória daqueles que já se foram. Pensei em deixar a cidade antes que seja tarde... Mas não! Eu nasci aqui, minha mulher morreu aqui e, se preciso for, eu e minhas filhas também pereceremos aqui.

Segunda-feira, 21 de setembro de 1998.

A epidemia continua. Hoje, revirando uma gaveta, encontrei uma foto de meu pai com seu grande amigo, Spencer, dono daquela mansão que explodiu em julho. Na época eles ainda estavam trabalhando na construção deste hotel. Minha filha caçula disse que o professor de História dela pegou a doença. Espero que a escola não se transforme num foco de contágio.

Terça-feira, 22 de setembro de 1998.

Meu amigo Irons me convidou a ir com ele ao hospital. Eu aceitei, de início com certo receio, mas após a informação de que iríamos usar roupas especiais para evitar o contágio, meu temor dissipou-se. Eu fiquei impressionado com as vítimas, principalmente algumas que tinham

mordidas pelo corpo. Brian explicou que algumas pessoas infectadas estão atacando outras pela cidade, mas pediu que eu guardasse segredo. Ele parecia cansado, disse que o R.P.D. está sendo solicitado dia e noite. Esta cidade está virando um caos! Talvez eu mude de idéia sobre permanecer aqui com minhas filhas.

Quarta-feira, 23 de setembro de 1998.

Agora saiu no jornal: tem mesmo gente comendo gente em Raccoon. A polícia recomenda que ninguém saia de casa. A epidemia já se alastrou por toda parte. Proibi minhas filhas de irem à escola! O pior é que nós não poderemos sair da cidade, pois todas as saídas foram bloqueadas para evitar que a doença se alastre para além de Raccoon. Mas o que me preocupa são esses canibais fora de controle... Hoje desci ao porão e peguei o rifle de caça do meu pai. Quase não há hospedes no hotel, mas se houver algum infectado... Poderia até arrebentar seus miolos para proteger minhas filhas!

Quinta-feira, 24 de setembro de 1998.

Decretaram Lei Marcial e ninguém pode entrar ou sair da cidade. Nem de casa. De manhã chegou um executivo da Umbrella que se hospedou contra a minha vontade, pois não tinha para onde ir. Depois do almoço, ele me fez um proposta irrecusável: como o número de doentes canibais, chamados também de "zumbis", está aumentando, a Umbrella comporá uma força-tarefa em conjunto com a polícia para limpar as ruas da cidade e salvar os civis não-infectados. Se eu hospedar alguns dos mercenários da corporação no meu hotel, eu e minhas filhas teremos prioridade na evacuação. O que mais eu poderia querer? Os primeiros combatentes começaram a chegar à noite. Espero que meu hotel fique a salvo desse maldito vírus!

Sexta-feira, 25 de setembro de 1998.

Eu e minhas filhas acordamos de madrugada com um tiroteio na rua de cima. Alguns mercenários do hotel foram acionados e saíram. Um dos quartos está sendo usado como depósito de munição. Em caso de emergência, devo pegar alguma arma lá para proteger a mim e minhas filhas. Todas as saídas e janelas estão trancadas. Para tirar o medo de minhas filhas, leio qualquer livro que houver na estante.

Sábado, 26 de setembro de 1998.

A madrugada foi interminável. Ninguém dormiu. Nas ruas, tiros, gritos e gemidos. Temo por mim e minhas filhas. O executivo da Umbrella também está com medo. É até engraçado ver aquele almofadinha tremendo e chorando. Eu (...)

_OBS__: O diário termina aqui. Segundo o relato de um mercenário por rádio na noite do dia 28, o hotel foi invadido por zumbis por volta das quinze horas do dia 26. No lugar onde era o porão do hotel foram encontrados três corpos carbonizados: um homem sentado amparando duas meninas. Perto havia pedaços de um rifle e vestígios de vários corpos de zumbis._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

INSTRUÇÕES - OPERAÇÃO NEMESIS:

_Este documento foi encontrado perto dos limites da cidade, no início da rodovia I56, mais precisamente no corpo carbonizado de um mercenário que tentou escapar do ataque nuclear do primeiro dia de outubro. Alguns trechos foram queimados._

Operação Nemesis - Altamente Confidencial.

Instruções aos supervisores:

A hora está chegando. Não é possível mais adiar. Cremos que logo nossa influência sobre o presidente não será suficiente para impedir a destruição de Raccoon. As seguintes instruções devem ser atentamente lidas e cumpridas pelos supervisores.

1. A operação terá início às 15h do dia 28 de setembro, quando um helicóptero da corporação soltará uma cápsula contendo a B.O.W. sobre a região do R.P.D., sendo recomendado que ninguém esteja nessa região pelo menos até as 17h. Além disso, (...)

2. Como a missão da B.O.W. é aniquilar (...), nenhum mercenário deve eliminar qualquer membro desse grupo, apesar de que, se a B.O.W. falhar em último caso, os supervisores devem encontrar e eliminar os alvos. A missão dos supervisores é (...) para registrar a capacidade de combate da B.O.W.

3. A lista com os alvos já está nas mãos dos supervisores.

4. O prazo para o cumprimento da missão da B.O.W. termina à meia-noite do dia 30 de setembro. A partir (...)

5. Não é recomendado que nenhum mercenário, principalmente os supervisores, se aproxime da B.O.W.

_OBS__: Quando esse documento chegou nas mãos do governo, muito tempo após a destruição de Raccoon, a Umbrella afirmou que Nemesis era um soldado que adquirira imunidade ao vírus em laboratório e tinha a missão de eliminar monstros e resgatar civis, história que foi engolida pelas autoridades._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RELATÓRIO MÉDICO:

_Este relatório médico data de 22/9/98 e foi encontrado por mercenários da Umbrella no cadáver de um zumbi perto dos escombros do Raccoon Hospital. Apenas o início está legível._

Paciente: Douglas Wellington.

Idade: 27 anos.

Ocupação: Policial.

Entrada: 20/9/98.

Estado: Wellington foi atacado e mordido no antebraço por um indivíduo contaminado no quilômetro 95 da I56. Grande perda de sangue e infecção rápida. Sucessivas perdas de consciência cinco horas após o contágio. Febre e dores múltiplas.

Medicação: Adravil para aliviar a febre e as dores. Em caso extremo, aplicar morfina.

Paciente: Roger Jennins.

Idade: 46 anos.

Ocupação: Fazendeiro.

Entrada: 21/9/98.

Estado: Jennins foi atacado no celeiro de sua fazenda por um animal não-identificado que, estando contaminado, lhe transmitiu a doença ao arranhar-lhe as costas. O paciente diz que o animal era uma criatura verde e ágil, fruto de possível delírio decorrente da infecção. Apresenta o mesmo quadro de Wellington, mas a pele está entrando em estado de gangrena.

Medicação: Injeções de morfina a cada duas horas.

Paciente: Sarah Bertolucci.

Idade: 73 anos.

Ocupação: Aposentada.

Entrada: 21/9/98.

Estado: Sarah foi mordida por um rato enquanto tomava banho em sua casa no distrito de Cider. Seu filho Ben a trouxe até o hospital e disse que o local da mordida, na mão direita, estava dormente segundo sua mãe, que já havia perdido a consciência ao dar entrada. Apresenta o mesmo quadro dos pacientes anteriores, porém menos avançado.

Medicação: Adravil e, se necessário, morfina.

Paciente: Scott Hawkins.

Idade: 21 anos.

Ocupação: Jornalista.

Entrada: 21/9/98.

Remoção: 22/9/98.

Estado: Scott foi mordido por sua namorada, Judy Miller, enquanto a visitava no hospital. Ela veio a falecer pouco depois. Hawkins apresentou os mesmos sintomas da doença, porém numa velocidade maior em relação aos casos anteriores. Após a morte cerebral, o cadáver foi removido para o subsolo, onde está sendo examinado.

(...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RASCUNHO DE EDWARD KILDARE:

_Este rascunho voou com o vento até o lugar onde o helicóptero de resgate estava pousado. A letra era impecável._

Querida Jennifer.

Oh, como gostaria de beijar seus lábios agora. Seus lábios doces como mel. Raccoon virou um inferno. Para todo lugar que olho vejo gente decomposta, andando sem rumo. São seres sem alma. A alma, com toda a essência que possuía, deixou seus corpos humanos, transformando-os em coisas... Sem vida!

Eu me lembro de nosso primeiro encontro no parque como se fosse hoje. E aquela festa na sua casa? Nosso primeiro beijo... Toda vez que penso no que acontecerá conosco, minhas pernas congelam, meus olhos ardem. Morreremos tão jovens e imaturos, num fim de mundo como este. Eu ao menos morrerei tentando salvar vidas. Combaterei nas ruas até que esses seres infernais arranquem minha essência. Perderei todas as minhas memórias, aqueles registros em minha mente dos momentos que passamos juntos... Oh, Jennifer, eu te amo! Vou continuar te amando, não importa o que acontecer!

Aquele que será eternamente seu,

Edward Kildare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RASCUNHO DE MICHAEL WARREN:

_Este rascunho foi encontrado num beco perto da prefeitura de Raccoon._

Raccoon City, 27/9/98.

Michael Warren, a ovelha negra da família. O único da tradicional família Warren que voltou para Raccoon após a saída de todos os seus familiares para instalar o sistema de bondes. E aí está você, prefeito de uma cidade habitada por mortos-vivos. Sua filha desapareceu, todos os seus amigos foram infectados. E você achou que Raccoon tinha alguma esperança...

Foi a Umbrella. A companhia daquele maldito Spencer causou tudo. Sua família deixou a cidade por ter brigado com ele. Você devia ter acreditado neles. Agora Raccoon está perdida, e você luta para não se tornar um deles.

A única coisa que lhe consola é que Irons não poderá tomar sua cidade. Oh, sim. Ela continuará sendo só sua, mesmo se for o maior dos pesadelos. Um pesadelo só seu. Você morrerá na sua cidade.

Michael Warren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RELATÓRIO DO R.P.D.:

_Este relatório foi encontrado no hall do R.P.D., contendo um número parcial de baixas durante a Operação Raccoon, datando de 27/9/98. Entre os muitos nomes, foram evidenciados apenas os mais significativos. Algo que desperta atenção é o fato de quatro irmãos, todos do R.P.D., terem morrido cumprindo o dever._

Oficial: Sargento Ash Strokes.

Idade: 45 anos.

Status: Morto em ação (26/9/98).

Causa da morte: O sargento Strokes morreu bravamente enquanto protegia dois companheiros feridos dentro da Raccoon Elementary School. O estado do cadáver leva a crer que ele foi atacado até a morte por zumbis.

(...)

Oficial: Ben Strokes.

Idade: 29 anos.

Status: Morto em ação (27/9/98).

Causa da morte: O corpo de Ben foi encontrado mutilado na entrada do Raccoon Park. As evidências levam a crer que ele foi morto por um colega infectado.

(...)

Oficial: Chad Miller.

Idade: 31 anos.

Status: Suicídio (26/9/98).

Causa da morte: Inconformado pela morte da irmã Judy alguns dias antes, Miller esfaqueou-se dentro da sala de arquivos do R.P.D.

(...)

Oficial: Derek Collins.

Idade: 41 anos.

Status: Desaparecido em ação (27/9/98).

Último contato: Collins não é visto desde o ataque dos zumbis à barricada na Rua Ash. Seu cadáver não foi encontrado.

(...)

Oficial: Edward Kildare.

Idade: 23 anos.

Status: Morto em ação (27/9/98).

Causa da morte: Edward morreu bravamente tentando proteger a filha do prefeito, que buscou abrigo no R.P.D. O cadáver leva a crer que ele foi atacado por corvos até a morte.

(...)

Oficial: Kathy Strokes.

Idade: 25 anos.

Status: Morta em ação (27/9/98).

Causa da morte: O corpo de Kathy foi encontrado decapitado num beco da Rua Oak, ao lado do Jack's Snackbar. Não há mordidas no cadáver, o que leva a crer que ela não foi atacada por zumbis.

(...)

Oficial: Marvin Branagh.

Idade: 30 anos.

Status: Desaparecido em ação (26/9/98).

Último contato: Marvin não é visto desde o incidente na garagem do R.P.D.

(...)

Oficial: Terrance Newman.

Idade: 32 anos.

Status: Morto em ação (27/9/98).

Causa da morte: Newman foi atacado por zumbis enquanto guiava um grupo de civis para dentro do R.P.D.

(...)

Oficial: Zek Strokes.

Idade: 27 anos.

Status: Morto em ação (27/9/98).

Causa da morte: A baixa mais recente, Zek foi atacado por cães infectados enquanto tentava pegar munição no depósito localizado no subsolo do R.P.D.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DIÁRIO DE TERRANCE NEWMAN:

_Este diário foi encontrado no cadáver de um zumbi que um dia foi um policial._

Quinta-feira, 24 de setembro de 1998.

Muita gente está procurando o R.P.D., e a razão é bem clara: os infectados por essa doença perdem totalmente a humanidade e ficam extremamente agressivos. Nem as ruas do centro estão seguras, muito menos os subúrbios. Alguns moradores passam quase o dia inteiro aqui e alguns até não foram mais embora, com medo de serem infectados pelas mordidas e arranhões dos "zumbis". Com a Lei Marcial, os civis muitas vezes saem escondidos de casa e se refugiam aqui, auxiliados às vezes até por alguns policiais. Eles sabem que se Irons ficar sabendo serão severamente punidos, mas aquelas pessoas simplesmente não podem ficar desprotegidas lá fora!

Amanhã começa a Operação Raccoon. Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre ela. De qualquer forma, hoje conheci uma jovem encantadora. Ela se chama Kathy Strokes, é irmã do sargento Ash, mas eu nunca a vi por aqui. Ford explicou que ela foi transferida de Seattle para cá. Nós conversamos no hall. Espero que consiga convidá-la para sair após tudo isto acabar.

Sexta-feira, 25 de setembro de 1998.

Logo de manhã meus colegas partiram em furgões e viaturas. A ação começou. Várias barricadas estão sendo erguidas pela cidade. Ouvi vários helicópteros sobrevoarem o R.P.D., transportando os mercenários da Umbrella. Eu vou ficar aqui, cuidando da segurança e orientando os civis que chegam com freqüência. Irons está com medo dos saques e mandou que nós escondêssemos as armas e munição por todo o prédio. Não gostei muito disso, mas ordens são ordens. Terminamos esse serviço por volta do meio-dia. Comi um sanduíche na sala de arquivos com Ford e Branagh. Encontrei Kathy na biblioteca e trocamos sorrisos. Ela estava procurando um livro sobre virologia. Se ao menos eu pudesse esquecer tudo que está acontecendo e flertar um pouco...

À tardinha ouvi mais helicópteros. Eu, Kathy e mais alguns nos divertimos um pouco quando o Branagh colocou uma fita de jazz em seu radinho na sala de recepção do segundo andar. Foi Irons quem acabou com a festa quinze minutos depois, reclamando da "barulheira". Depois percorri quase todo o prédio, tentando calcular mais ou menos quantos civis estão aqui. São muitos, e lá pelas oito chegaram mais. Um deles estava com uma enorme mancha de sangue na camisa. Eu procurei ficar longe dele. Irons, vendo-o no hall, mandou que Ford e Kildare o levassem com cuidado até o dormitório no subsolo.

Sábado, 26 de setembro de 1998.

Um dia trágico.

Dormi a noite inteira sentado num banco da sala de espera do primeiro andar, quando acordei ainda de madrugada com uma gritaria sem igual. Era a nova secretária do Irons, chorando e berrando, dizendo que havia um morto na sala de arquivos. Eu e o Jessen fomos dar uma olhada e encontramos o Miller, de bruços, faca na mão e uma profunda perfuração no tórax. Suicídio. Chad estava muito abalado com a morte da irmã.

O corpo foi levado para o subsolo e achei estranho quando o Jessen e o McDonald, que o levaram, não voltaram mais. Logo descobriria a razão. Vaguei sonolento pelo prédio até as seis da manhã, quando ouviu-se um tiroteio que durou vinte minutos. Dois policiais entraram no R.P.D., um deles seriamente ferido, dizendo que um bando de infectados havia atacado a barricada na Oak. Pânico geral. Eu e mais alguns colegas fomos atrás das armas que havíamos escondido, enquanto Irons ordenava calma, pedindo que voluntários se apresentassem formando um grupo para auxiliar os policiais lá fora. Kathy se ofereceu.

Não podia sair do R.P.D., sabia muito bem disso. Mas o pior ainda não havia ocorrido. Os voluntários desceram até a garagem para saírem num furgão. Irons, durante quinze minutos ou mais, ficou ouvindo o apelo dos policiais para que não abrisse a saída para o veículo. Logo ele mandou que a garagem fosse aberta...

Os zumbis invadiram. O furgão saiu do prédio, atropelando os infectados pelo caminho, levando Kathy e os outros para as perigosas ruas de Raccoon. Enquanto isso nós atirávamos naqueles seres caindo aos pedaços, mas eram muitos. Branagh desapareceu. Vi o desespero dos colegas que eram devorados por aquelas coisas. Percebendo que morreria se ficasse ali, corri para o primeiro andar, enquanto os zumbis se espalhavam pelo subsolo.

Entrei no dormitório, a primeira porta que vi depois da escada. Enquanto a cruzava, ouvi vidro se quebrando: mais infectados entravam pelas janelas do corredor. Um deles agarrou um colega que seguia mais à frente.

Refugiado no dormitório, ouvi um barulho estranho. Após alguns passos, vi Jessen e o civil infectado da noite passada devorando o cadáver mutilado do McDonald. Vendo-me encurralado pelos dois, atirei com a calibre 12. Os miolos de Jessen espirraram por todo o cômodo, inclusive sobre meu uniforme. Dei cabo do outro zumbi e sentei ao lado da porta.

Quando percebi, estava chorando como uma criança.

Domingo, 27 de setembro de 1998.

Estou há vinte e quatro horas refugiado no dormitório. Fiz uma pequena barricada na porta para aquelas coisas não entrarem. O R.P.D. com certeza foi tomado. Posso ouvir gritos e tiros a todo momento.

De madrugada o McDonald levantou e tentou me atacar, mas eu fui mais rápido com a 12. Encontrei bastante munição para ela num dos armários. Foi culpa do Irons. Tudo culpa do Irons. Se ele não tivesse aberto a garagem! Mas ainda há esperança. A Operação Raccoon com certeza falhou e as Forças Armadas devem estar a caminho. Tenho que acreditar nisso.

Ainda há civis vivos lá fora, posso sentir. Minha obrigação como policial é salvá-los. Sei que há muitos zumbis no R.P.D. e nas ruas, mas é melhor morrer cumprindo o dever do que definhar de fome dentro deste lugar! Tenho munição suficiente. Vou remover a barricada e tentar sair do R.P.D. para procurar civis, talvez eu até possa ver Kathy novamente. Bem, seja o que Deus quiser!

_(Segue uma página inteira coberta de sangue, com apenas uma pequena anotação no final, escrita praticamente ilegível)._

Mordido por moça na Oak... Perdendo sanidade rápido... Civis correram para delegacia... Vontade de comer, cadáver apetitoso...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RASCUNHO DE BRAD VICKERS:

_Este rascunho foi encontrado dentro de um carro de polícia vazio perto do R.P.D._

Raccoon City, 28/9/98.

Estou com medo, muito medo. Maldita hora em que resolvi voltar para esta cidade. Para que eu fiz isso? Agora aquela coisa vai me pegar...

Eu a vi pela primeira vez na barricada, e agora ela está me marcando! O que foi que eu fiz? Ele devia perseguir os outros, que sabem mais que eu, mas não a mim! Agora eu não tenho escapatória... E ainda há aquelas coisas mortas lá fora... Eu me escondi dentro desta viatura, mas logo eles abrirão a porta. Eles me morderão até a morte. Ah, por que eu tive que voltar?

Ainda me lembro quando ele disse "S.T.A.R.S.". Ele sabe falar. E ainda por cima sabe manejar armas, abrir portas. Ele quase me pegou. Vi quando um helicóptero passou e soltou uma cápsula. Era um helicóptero da Umbrella.

Se pelo menos eu encontrasse os outros, teria uma certa proteção. Se essa coisa está caçando os S.T.A.R.S., ele poderia começar por eles, e eu teria tempo de fugir, fugir deste pesadelo! Vou ter que sair deste carro, ou serei alvo fácil para ele e esses zumbis. Ah, como estou arrependido de ter voltado aqui!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GUIA DE TURISMO:

_Este guia foi cedido à equipe de resgate para facilitar a missão em Raccoon._

- Raccoon City: O paraíso secreto nas montanhas.

Um paraíso secreto. Sim, essa é a melhor descrição de Raccoon City, desde sua fundação. Perto do local onde hoje é o R.P.D. (Raccoon Police Department), John Foster Raccoon, conhecido desbravador do noroeste americano, construiu, por volta de 1875, uma casa para si e sua mulher Mary. Ele sempre achou o lugar muito bonito, pois seu pai, durante a infância, o levava para caçar nas montanhas Arklay. Aos poucos mais pessoas descobriram o lugar secreto de John e foram se estabelecendo ali. Em 1886, a vila de Raccoon, com cerca de 1180 habitantes, foi promovida a cidade.

Raccoon teve grande crescimento quando Charles Warren trouxe as primeiras indústrias na década de 20, estabelecendo-se ali com sua família. Dessa época datam as mais imponentes construções como a prefeitura (hoje o R.P.D.) e a Raccoon Elementary School. No final da década de 60, foi instalado o sistema de bondes, que até hoje é amplamente utilizado pela população.

Mas Raccoon City firmou-se como cidade turística no início da década de 90, com a instalação de indústrias de ponta, que financiaram a construção de infra-estrutura adequada para os visitantes. Um dos marcos dessa próspera década em Raccoon é a Torre do Relógio, brilhante obra arquitetônica.

Resumindo, Raccoon é uma cidade calma e pacífica localizada numa região fantástica. Hoje costuma se dizer que quem não conhece Raccoon não conhece as belezas da América.

- Montanhas Arklay/Raccoon Forest:

Raccoon City atrai principalmente os turistas que querem deixar as grandes cidades e tomar contato com a natureza, pois a cidade está localizada numa região de fauna e flora exuberantes. Raccoon Forest, área florestal que cerca Raccoon, possui dezenas de trilhas disponíveis aos visitantes, possibilitando contato direto com a natureza. Também é permitido praticar pesca esportiva e caiaque no Rio Marle e os alpinistas poderão se aventurar nas montanhas Arklay, com suas trilhas e bonitas grutas. Você também pode enviar seus filhos para vários acampamentos de verão localizados na região e até esquecer da vida alugando uma isolada cabana nas montanhas.

- Raccoon City/Centro Histórico:

Os edifícios históricos localizados em Raccoon são um espetáculo à parte, principalmente aos admiradores da arquitetura dos anos 20. O grande destaque é o prédio do R.P.D., localizado na Rua Oak, que já foi prefeitura e biblioteca. Após passar por diversas reformas, a construção ainda conserva a imponência original. Outro destaque é a Raccoon Elementary School, aberta para os turistas aos sábados e domingos. A Torre do Relógio, atualmente o mais atraente ponto turístico da cidade, possui visitas com guias que mostrarão aos visitantes toda a beleza da arquitetura e obras de arte do prédio. Sem contar a prefeitura, o corpo de bombeiros e outras exuberantes construções localizadas no centro da cidade.

- Raccoon City/Atividades Culturais e Lazer:

Falar de Raccoon sem mencionar seu museu é algo inaceitável. Nele é possível encontrar artefatos indígenas e outras relíquias do século XIX. Aos sábados e domingos é possível assistir a peças e espetáculos montados pelos moradores da cidade no Teatro Warren, fundado na década de 50 pelos irmãos Joseph e Dennis Warren. Mas a juventude não fica de fora: os adolescentes podem se reunir na ByBee, ponto de encontro oficial da moçada, com cinemas, lanchonetes e discotecas. Também os amantes da gastronomia não serão esquecidos: Raccoon possui vários restaurantes de qualidade, como o French Place, que serve somente pratos da culinária francesa, e o Grill 13, localizado próximo à prefeitura, onde você, além de saborear um delicioso salmão com molho, poderá encontrar políticos locais que ali se reúnem. Ah, não podemos nos esquecer do Raccoon Mall, bem atrás desse restaurante, um conjunto de lojas que agradarão muito aos turistas.

- Serviços e Hospedagem:

Hotéis:

Logan Hotel: O mais procurado em Raccoon, possui atendimento de qualidade e um pequeno restaurante com comida caseira. Confortável e barato.

Grady's Inn: Este hotel, considerado o melhor de Raccoon, hospeda principalmente empresários e homens de negócios que chegam à cidade.

Raccoon Hotel: Localizado perto da Torre do Relógio, é conhecido pelo bom atendimento e serviço de transporte.

Arklay Inn: Localizado fora da cidade, no quilômetro 92 da rodovia I56, é o preferido dos alpinistas e amantes do ecoturismo.

Transporte:

Linha de Bondes: O sistema de bondes ainda é a melhor maneira de visitar a área urbana de Raccoon.

Raccoon Hotel Shuttle Service: Os hóspedes do Raccoon Hotel terão transporte gratuito até os pontos turísticos da cidade, além de um _tour_ exclusivo.

Raccoon Forest Tour Service: Os amantes da natureza terão acesso a um transporte simples e barato pela região.

- Informação:

Para informação adicional sobre a cidade e turismo, ligar para o serviço de atendimento disponível todos os dias das 9:00 às 21:00 horas: 846-9853. E-mail: _raccoon__.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REQUERIMENTO DE WILLIAM BIRKIN:

_Este documento foi encontrado dentro de um furgão da Umbrella parado num beco perto da Rua Oak. Sem sobreviventes._

Requerimento ao quartel-general:

Procuro requisitar, por meio deste documento, o envio de equipamento ao laboratório de Raccoon. Estou ciente de que o incidente em Arklay possa atrasar a entrega, mas peço que ela seja feita o mais rápido possível para o progresso da pesquisa.

Necessita-se de:

- 1 sintetizador de vacinas.

- 4 conjuntos de lentes para microscópio.

- 6 engradados de frascos especiais.

- 5 caixas de UMB nº4.

- 5 caixas de UMB nº7.

Agradeço pela oportunidade e espero contatá-los novamente em breve.

William Birkin, White Umbrella, 13/8/98.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CARTA DE WILLIAM BIRKIN:

_Este é um dos documentos mais contraditórios encontrados em Raccoon. Ele estava jogado num dos escuros corredores do sistema de esgotos, provavelmente carregado por Annete Birkin, mulher de William, ou talvez por outra pessoa..._

Prezado Albert Wesker.

Minha pesquisa e talvez até minha vida estão em perigo. A corporação quer roubar meu trabalho. Após anos e anos trabalhando para esses malditos, é assim que me agradecem. A qualquer momento eles podem invadir o laboratório e levar os vírus. Precisamos agir rápido. Sei que se desligou da corporação desde o incidente em Arklay, e devo reconhecer que seu trabalho no Projeto Tyrant foi assombroso. Desde que criei o T-Virus, nenhum pesquisador realizou algo tão formidável.

Por esse motivo, creio que você é a melhor pessoa em que posso confiar agora. Às vezes penso que até Annete conspira contra mim. Sei que ela é minha mulher e mãe de Sherry, mas a Umbrella pode tentar qualquer coisa. Irons é um idiota, logo aqueles exploradores o comprarão. Preste muita atenção no que vou dizer, Wesker.

Estou disposto a entregar os dois vírus para você, antes que seja tarde demais. O G-Virus ainda não está totalmente concluído, mas creio que você possa transformá-lo numa arma tão mortal quanto a primeira. Apenas marque o local de encontro, o mais rápido possível, e eu levarei todo o material numa maleta. Você é minha única esperança, Wesker. Por favor, não deixe meu trabalho cair nas mãos da Umbrella.

Creio que morrerei de uma forma ou de outra. Se eu não aparecer no local de encontro, é porque me pegaram. Nesse caso, venha para Raccoon o mais rápido possível. Eu encontrarei uma maneira de esconder algumas amostras no laboratório e como você conhece bem as instalações, poderá vir apanhá-las. Nesse caso, tenha muita cautela, pois se algum membro do S.T.A.R.S. descobrir que você está na cidade, tudo pode estar perdido.

Atenciosamente,

William Birkin, 29/8/98.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ÚLTIMA NOTA DE WILLIAM BIRKIN:

_Isto provavelmente foi a última coisa escrita por William Birkin em vida. A nota foi encontrada dentro da plataforma-elevador que leva ao laboratório nos subsolos da cidade. As equações finais são um verdadeiro mistério._

Prezada Annete:

Vírus em mim injetado. Vingança próxima está. Cuidar de Sherry e de seu segredo. Destruir laboratório e salvar amostras.

G = T + X

X = Sherry

William Birkin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CARTA PARA BRIAN IRONS:

_Este documento foi encontrado dentro de uma gaveta na sala de Brian Irons no R.P.D._

Prezado senhor Brian Irons.

Sua encomenda nos satisfez enormemente! Ficamos muito contentes em saber que o senhor aprecia a boa arte. Deixamos esta oportunidade para convidá-lo para um leilão em nossa fundação no dia 14 de novembro. Boa apreciação!

Richard Gordon, Academia de Arte de Boston, 5/8/98.

Eis as peças adquiridas pelo senhor, segundo o pedido:

Peça: Prometeu Acorrentado.

Tipo: Escultura.

Autor: Lucciano Bertallone.

Histórico: Esta obra-prima foi descoberta há pouco tempo dentro de uma escavação em Florença. Bertallone, anônimo até o momento, revelou ser um grande artista do Renascimento, pois os contornos e detalhes da obra são impecáveis. Porém, está inacabada, mas seu valor não é alterado por isso. Uma curiosidade: há um compartimento secreto na nuca da estátua.

Valor: 150.000,00 dólares.

Peça: A Vigília da Morte.

Tipo: Pintura.

Autor: Charles Weedneston.

Histórico: Weedneston viveu na Inglaterra durante o século XIX e pintou desolação em suas obras. Esta pintura retrata a temida figura da morte, de pé ao lado de um berço com um bebê. Há grande escuridão na tela e o ambiente é tenebroso, a única claridade vem do berço da criança.

Valor: 55.000,00 dólares.

Peça: Cem Anos de Solidão.

Tipo: Pintura.

Autor: Charles Weedneston.

Histórico: Mais uma obra de Weedneston. Aqui vemos uma mulher desolada, engolida pela solidão sombria, sentada sobre um rochedo. A noite e o mar parecem querer devorá-la. Obra-prima do artista.

Valor: 75.000,00 dólares.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Seguem as Notícias)_


	3. As Notícias

_**As Notícias:**_

TRANSMISSÃO DE RÁDIO VINDA DE RACCOON CITY FALA SOBRE ESTRANHA CRIATURA.

Por Leonel Hoswald, repórter NBC, 28 de setembro de 1998, 18:32.

Há pouco mais de uma hora, um policial identificado como Derek Collins conseguiu contatar o centro de comando da Operação Raccoon nas proximidades da cidade, dentro do condado de Cider. O aparelho utilizado foi, por ironia, o localizado na sala do comando S.T.A.R.S., que em agosto envolveu-se num misterioso incidente que levou à sua dissolução e até agora é repleto de mistérios. Collins aparentava fadiga e afirmou ter sido quase mordido por um zumbi na entrada do R.P.D., sendo que por pouco não se iguala aos demais habitantes, que transformaram-se em ferozes seres canibais ao serem infectados por uma estranha doença. O general Robert Connery, que falou com Collins pelo rádio, perguntou qual era a situação da cidade. O policial respondeu que Raccoon City não tem mais salvação, pois é quase impossível encontrar algum ser humano consciente na cidade. Collins participou da operação organizada pelo R.P.D. em conjunto com o U.B.C.S., composto por mercenários da Umbrella Corporation, para limpar as ruas de Raccoon e, após o fracasso desta, vagara pelas ruas da amedrontadora cidade com uma espingarda calibre 12 com apenas quatro balas até tentar entrar em contato com o comando usando o rádio do S.T.A.R.S. na delegacia, segundo ele. O que mais despertou curiosidade e temor no relato de Collins foi uma menção sobre uma criatura pitoresca, que vagava pelos bloqueios e becos semeando o terror. "Ele era alto, tinha um olho costurado e cara horrenda, além de andar sempre armado com um lança-foguetes", afirmou Collins. A conversa durou cerca de dez minutos, quando o policial, após ouvir um barulho estranho, disse que precisava desligar. As conclusões do comando da operação devem ter sido as mesmas de Washington: como Collins disse que Raccoon City está perdida, não há razão para continuar perdendo vidas humanas na cidade, apesar da insistência da Umbrella Corporation. Crê-se que, até o início do próximo mês, algum meio seja usado para varrer Raccoon City do mapa, evitando assim, uma epidemia nacional e talvez até global.

_OBS__: Derek Collins permaneceu mais de vinte e quatro horas no R.P.D., cuidando de um companheiro ferido chamado Marvin Branagh. Conseguiu contatar um helicóptero de resgate pelo rádio do S.T.A.R.S., mas quando este se aproximava do heliporto da delegacia, Collins foi atacado pelas costas por zumbis e, em meio ao tiroteio que se seguiu, o piloto da aeronave foi atingido, fazendo com que esta colidisse contra o prédio._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

MOSCOU EXIGE QUE A UMBRELLA DÊ PRIORIDADE AOS MERCENÁRIOS RUSSOS NA EVACUAÇÃO DE RACCOON CITY.

Por Monica Parker, repórter do New York Times, 27 de setembro de 1998.

Em meio à crise em Raccoon City, uma outra crise, agora diplomática, entre nosso país e a Federação Russa parece ter emergido. Ontem às nove e meia da noite, horário de Moscou, o presidente russo fez um pronunciamento nacional para dar condolências aos civis mortos em Raccoon como fizeram outros líderes mundiais e no final exigiu que a Umbrella Corporation, que possui vários mercenários operando em Raccoon, dê prioridade aos combatentes russos, que não são poucos, na evacuação. A resposta da Casa Branca foi imediata. O porta-voz do presidente, Antony Harper, disse que o que os habitantes de Raccoon estão vivendo é algo que ninguém no mundo jamais passou e o líder de alguma nação pedir para as forças de resgate evacuarem primeiro aqueles de sua nacionalidade é egoísta e mesquinho. A Umbrella também se manifestou, dizendo que dará prioridade aos civis de Raccoon e que os mercenários sabiam que corriam risco de vida ao aceitarem a missão, devendo arcar com as conseqüências.

O fato do número de mercenários russos entre as forças da Umbrella ser grande é de fácil entendimento. Com o término da Guerra Fria e o fim da União Soviética, vários soldados do Exército Vermelho e principalmente agentes da antiga KGB ficaram sem emprego. Passaram então a vender suas habilidades, tornando-se seguranças pessoais ou compondo exércitos particulares. Os componentes russos do exército da Umbrella são apenas mais alguns exemplos disso, e, dada a situação em que se encontra Raccoon, infelizmente eles têm grandes chances de não retornarem para casa.

Logo após o pronunciamento, o governo russo emitiu uma lista com alguns nomes de mercenários cuja extração deve ser prioritária. Entre eles está Mikhail Viktor, herói no Afeganistão durante a década de 80. Quanto a esse fato, nem Washington nem a Umbrella se manifestaram por enquanto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ENTREVISTA COM MICHAEL WARREN:

_Entrevista com Michael Warren, prefeito de Raccoon City, cedida ao repórter Tony Patton, do Raccoon Times, no dia 21 de setembro de 1998._

PATTON: Primeiramente, obrigado por nos conceder esta entrevista, senhor prefeito.

WARREN: É sempre um prazer falar aos eleitores desta bela cidade!

PATTON: Primeiramente, os hospitais estão ficando cheios de pessoas infectadas por uma estranha doença, que está se alastrando rapidamente. O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso?

WARREN: Oh sim, é terrível. Visitei o hospital há dois dias e vi o sofrimento daquelas pessoas. Sei que o atendimento é precário, mas nós lutaremos para atender todos os doentes, nem se tivermos que mandá-los para outras cidades ou até para a capital.

PATTON: Mas essa doença nunca foi vista antes. O senhor acha mesmo que os hospitais das cidades vizinhas aceitarão os doentes daqui?

WARREN: Claro que sim, se ainda existir compaixão e calor humano!

PATTON: Vejo que o senhor é bem otimista.

WARREN: Mas é claro! Como prefeito, tenho o dever de cuidar dos civis de Raccoon como filhos. Nós em pouco tempo liquidaremos essa epidemia e nossa cidade voltará a ser um lugar calmo e alegre, cheio de turistas!

PATTON: Há rumores que o senhor planeja tirar sua filha da cidade. Isso é verdade?

WARREN: Não, é mentira! Minha filha cursa a universidade daqui e seus estudos não podem ser interrompidos. Além disso, não há motivo para deixar a cidade.

PATTON: Mesmo com uma epidemia inédita nas ruas?

WARREN (após uma breve risada): Já disse. Não há com o que se preocupar.

PATTON: OK. Agora, mudando de assunto, sobre o incidente ocorrido em julho na região de Arklay envolvendo os S.T.A.R.S., o senhor acredita que as acusações contra a Umbrella têm fundamento?

WARREN (um tanto nervoso): De maneira alguma. A Umbrella fez muito bem a esta cidade, e é algo totalmente sem sentido acusá-la de qualquer coisa. Os médicos da corporação estão nos hospitais cuidando dos doentes dia e noite. E os S.T.A.R.S.? Onde estão agora? Em quem você confia mais vista essa situação?

PATTON: Bem, mais uma vez, obrigado, senhor prefeito.

WARREN: Foi um prazer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ENTREVISTA COM BRIAN IRONS:

_Entrevista com Brian Irons, chefe do R.P.D., cedida ao repórter Scott Ashcroft, do Cityside, no dia 24 de setembro de 1998._

ASHCROFT: Boa tarde, chefe Irons.

IRONS: Agradeço seu cumprimento, Scott, mas a situação aqui em Raccoon não é boa para ninguém. Estou tendo uma péssima tarde.

ASHCROFT: Alguma razão em particular?

IRONS: Visitei o hospital mais uma vez e tudo está um caos. O número de mortos está aumentando muito. Essa epidemia é assustadora. Infelizmente não houve alternativa a não ser colocar Raccoon sob Lei Marcial. Nossa prioridade agora é salvar esta bela cidade injustamente condenada.

ASHCROFT: Junto com a notícia sobre a Lei Marcial, a imprensa está divulgando informações sobre uma operação do R.P.D. em conjunto com as forças da Umbrella para conter a epidemia e salvar os civis não-infectados, que terá início amanhã. O senhor poderia nos dar mais detalhes?

IRONS: A Operação Raccoon consistirá numa ação organizada realizada pelos bravos homens do R.P.D. e os mercenários da Umbrella. Visto que os infectados por essa estranha doença, em estado avançado, apresentam comportamento praticamente animal, ameaçando os demais habitantes, não há razão para manter os civis não-infectados em perigo. Nossa missão será resgatá-los e levá-los até os limites da cidade em segurança através de furgões e helicópteros. Organizaremos dois eixos principais de ação, nas ruas Ash e Oak, onde montaremos barricadas. É importante avisar os civis que se eles tentarem deixar a cidade por conta própria, poderão ser eliminados pelos soldados nos bloqueios para que a epidemia não se espalhe. Todos deverão aguardar em suas casas até que nosso pessoal chegue e, após a checagem para detectar a possível presença do vírus, serão retirados de Raccoon em segurança.

ASHCROFT: Várias pessoas, inclusive policiais, já travaram combate contra os infectados e afirmaram que eles possuem resistência incomum. O senhor não teme que a Operação Raccoon possa se complicar devido a esse e outros fatos?

IRONS: Eu já vi esses infectados e nosso pessoal está autorizado a atirar neles em caso de comportamento agressivo. Mas não há com o que se preocupar. A probabilidade de sucesso da operação é bem alta e, se Deus quiser, conseguiremos aniquilar essa maldita doença.

ASHCROFT: Muito obrigado, chefe Irons.

IRONS: Eu é que agradeço.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

INCIDENTE EM RACCOON: A PERGUNTA QUE NÃO QUER CALAR.

Por Monica Parker, repórter do New York Times, 7/10/98.

Há uma semana a América e o mundo despertaram com uma triste notícia e uma terrível explosão em suas mentes e corações. Raccoon City, foco de uma misteriosa epidemia que fazia as vítimas perderem toda e qualquer humanidade, fora varrida do mapa por um míssil nuclear com o fim de evitar mais casos. Uma atitude difícil, mas que poupou milhões de vidas em todo o planeta. Mas há uma pergunta ainda não respondida, que não quer calar na mente de ninguém no planeta, pulsando em seus corações a cada instante: de quem foi a culpa?

Pouco antes da conclusão dos fatos, pesquisadores da Flórida afirmaram que o vírus de Raccoon foi criado pelo homem. Especulou-se muito, falou-se até numa peste negra ainda mais devastadora e numa arma russa que caiu em mãos erradas, mas é preciso raciocinar sobre os fatos. A epidemia alastrou-se principalmente através da água consumida pelos habitantes e por mordidas de ratos que serviram como hospedeiros, como indicam muitos relatos e teorias. "Estamos trabalhando com a teoria que algum vírus característico dos ratos sofreu algum tipo de mutação e tornou-se extremamente nocivo aos humanos", diz Martin Winckston, da

Universidade de Manchester, Grã-Bretanha. "Essa teoria, porém, está sendo bem contestada, devido ao poder extraordinário do vírus de Raccoon, que provavelmente não poderia ter se desenvolvido tanto no metabolismo de um rato".

Mas ninguém conseguiu esquecer das suspeitas que recaem sobre a Umbrella. Suas instalações em Raccoon eram o único lugar onde um vírus como esse poderia ter sido criado. A empresa se manifestou antes da destruição da cidade, afirmando que nunca criou armas biológicas e que uma investigação está sendo realizada dentro da corporação para tentar encontrar alguém que possa ter criado o vírus com fins terroristas. Em julho, a unidade S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City acusou a Umbrella de

realizar atividades ilícitas numa mansão na região de Arklay, limites da cidade, que explodiu por razões até hoje desconhecidas. Mesmo se a Umbrella for inocente, as suspeitas a prejudicaram seriamente. Além da perda das importantes instalações em Raccoon City, como uma fábrica de produtos químicos, suas ações em Wall Street desvalorizaram seriamente.

A verdade é que mais de 100.000 pessoas morreram. Na nossa busca desesperada por respostas, não podemos nos esquecer dos pobres moradores de Raccoon, vítimas da assassina ciência dos seres humanos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

VÍTIMA DA EPIDEMIA EM RACCOON CITY LEVANTA DEPOIS DE MORTA DO CAIXÃO DURANTE FUNERAL.

Por Leonel Hoswald, repórter NBC, 21 de setembro de 1998, 16:27.

John Krammer, motorista de ônibus vítima da misteriosa epidemia que atinge Raccoon City, levantou depois de morto de dentro do caixão durante seu funeral no cemitério localizado dentro do Raccoon Park, no início da tarde de hoje. Por volta das 13:30, os familiares e amigos de Krammer estavam reunidos no cemitério esperando que o reverendo chegasse para o sepultamento, quando Sophia Krammer, esposa do falecido, que chorava sobre o caixão, desesperou-se quando o marido abriu os olhos. Imediatamente a viúva soltou um grito que chamou a atenção de todos os presentes, quando John sentou dentro do caixão, e, após olhar alguns instantes para a desesperada mulher, saltou sobre ela, mordendo seu pescoço. Krammer foi contido quando uma bala disparada pelo policial Derek Collins, amigo do motorista, atingiu sua nuca. Sophia foi socorrida no local, mas morreu a caminho do hospital.

Não é a primeira vez que um incidente como esse ocorre em Raccoon desde o início da epidemia. Há notícias que falam de mortos voltando à vida durante as autópsias e cirurgias. Mas este incidente pitoresco chamou a atenção das autoridades por ter ocorrido durante um funeral, sendo que seria responsabilidade dos legistas ter barrado a liberação do cadáver.

Segundo Kate Fernman, porta-voz do Raccoon Hospital, a esposa Sophia teria insistido para que o corpo fosse entregue aos parentes para o funeral. Enquanto um lado joga a culpa no outro, a epidemia em Raccoon continua fazendo um grande número de vítimas a cada dia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POLÍCIA DE RACCOON CITY APREENDE SUSPEITO NOS ESGOTOS DA CIDADE CARREGANDO EXPLOSIVOS.

Por Tony Patton, repórter Raccoon Times, 26/8/98.

Por volta das 3:45 da madrugada de hoje, dois oficiais do R.P.D. (Raccoon Police Department) apreenderam um indivíduo suspeito carregando uma mochila com quatro explosivos C-4, enquanto tentava penetrar nos esgotos da cidade pela estação de tratamento. Junto com os explosivos também foram encontrados uma pistola Colt calibre 45, dois pentes de munição, uma corda com um gancho e uma faca de combate. A polícia foi avisada sobre o suspeito por um cidadão que não quis se identificar. O chefe Brian Irons disse que não é a primeira vez que um flagrante como esse ocorre. Neste mês outros dois indivíduos já foram detidos em circunstâncias semelhantes. O suspeito já está sendo interrogado, mas suspeita-se que tudo não passe de vandalismo, ainda que perigoso. O R.P.D. acredita que exista alguma relação entre essas prisões e a explosão da propriedade da Umbrella na região de Arklay, em julho. De qualquer maneira, a pacata Raccoon City não é mais a cidade calma que costumava ser, primeiro com os assassinatos canibais, e agora com essas prováveis tentativas de atos terroristas. Será que a Umbrella trouxe consigo a violência das cidades grandes?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ALBERT WESKER É NOMEADO LÍDER DO S.T.A.R.S. EM RACCOON CITY.

Por Tony Patton, repórter Raccoon Times, 5/2/98.

Ontem, uma pequena festa particular foi feita no R.P.D. para comemorar a nomeação de Albert Wesker como novo líder do esquadrão S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon City. O chefe Irons disse que Wesker é um oficial muito capaz e que agora a equipe especial terá maior capacidade de ação em Raccoon. O novo capitão nos informou que está muito satisfeito com o novo cargo, e que trabalhará para que o S.T.A.R.S. possa ser o mais útil possível.

O S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tatics And Rescue Service) surgiu em Nova York na década de 60 e está há um bom tempo em Raccoon. Desde sua chegada, a equipe realizou diversas operações no combate a traficantes de drogas e resgates nas montanhas. Atualmente o S.T.A.R.S. está dividido em duas equipes: a Alpha, formada por Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Joseph Frost e Brad Vickers; e a Bravo, composta por Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Kenneth J. Sullivan, Richard Aiken e Edward Dewey. Além disso, a equipe está pensando em recrutar Rebecca Chambers, especialista em bioquímica, para reforçar o time. Na nossa pacífica Raccoon City, podemos dormir tranqüilos, sabendo que um pessoal responsável e bem-treinado zela pela lei e pela ordem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ESPECIALISTAS ACREDITAM QUE A EPIDEMIA EM RACCOON CITY CONTAMINOU O ABASTECIMENTO DE ÁGUA DA CIDADE.

Por Leonel Hoswald, repórter NBC, 25 de setembro de 1998, 19:30.

Há cerca de trinta minutos, especialistas da Universidade de Idaho divulgaram um relatório à imprensa sobre a estranha epidemia viral em Raccoon City. Segundo eles, a doença contaminou o abastecimento de água da cidade, e por isso está se alastrando tão rapidamente. A equipe chegou a essa conclusão devido ao fato dos funcionários do serviço de tratamento de água e esgotos terem apresentado os sintomas antes do resto da população. Com isso, as autoridades concluíram que provavelmente a epidemia foi um ato terrorista, pois alguém deve ter contaminado o sistema de abastecimento propositalmente. As ordens agora são que ninguém na cidade consuma água vinda do sistema de abastecimento, e caminhões já estão vindo das cidades vizinhas com galões para a distribuição entre os moradores. Enquanto isso os hospitais não param de receber mais pessoas vítimas da doença, e logo será preciso transferir os doentes para as cidades vizinhas.

TRÊS JOVENS SÃO PRESOS POR VANDALISMO DENTRO DO R.P.D.

Por Tony Patton, repórter Raccoon Times, 23/9/98.

Ontem à noite, três jovens identificados como P. J. Barkley, D. Kreston e E. C. Smith foram presos em flagrante enquanto realizavam atos de vandalismo dentro do prédio do R.P.D., que foi ocupado por civis nos últimos dias. Segundo testemunhas, os jovens quebraram dois telefones, uma máquina de refrigerante, um fax e destruíram uma porta localizada no segundo andar do prédio. De acordo com o chefe Brian Irons, o fato de um grande número de civis ter procurado o R.P.D. na última semana devido à estranha epidemia viral faz com que os oficiais não consigam manter a ordem no prédio, já que saem a toda hora para atender ocorrências nos mais variados pontos de Raccoon City. Após a prisão, nenhum responsável pelos vândalos, todos menores, procurou a polícia. Segundo os jovens, seus pais estão à beira da morte no hospital, e por isso eles resolveram "agitar" um pouco. O oficial David Ford disse que o fato não é desculpa para vandalismo, e que a partir de agora o R.P.D. tentará evitar novas pilhagens e prejuízos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
